


Shine Silver in Moonlight

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beaches, Blind Ignis Scientia, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Feels, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Gift Fic, Gladnis, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Memories, Nighttime, Ocean, Post-Altissia, Reminiscing, Sad, Sex, Stars, Sweet, Vacation, older gladnis fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Gladio takes Ignis on a much-needed vacation, and they spend some time thinking about everything they've been through.





	Shine Silver in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangoesaregood8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/gifts).



> This is a little gift for my fiance for his birthday (2/1)! He loves older gladnis and emotional feels stories, so, I decided to surprise him with this!

Cool, salty winds welcomed the two as Gladio pulled their borrowed car into a parking space. The hotel was relatively empty, having just reopened some months ago after a long period of rebuilding. To Gladio, even if the outside remained the same it wouldn’t quite be so on the inside. Not with two in their party missing; one gone into the sunrise…

“We’re here,” he announced, trying to muster some cheerfulness as he glanced over to Ignis in the passenger’s seat. Ignis wasn’t very fond of going for drives anymore as it sometimes aggravated symptoms in his old injury, but, it was nice to get away from the crowds and noise of the city and feel the breeze against his weathering face.

“This is…”

Ignis exited the car, one hand remaining braced on the door as his shoes made contact with the freshly-paved lot. The taste of the ocean soon filled his lungs and it brought him thankful relief. Though the drive had certainly been a long one, Gladio kept him distracted with stories and smalltalk, even as Ignis tried to piece together where they were heading by the changes in the temperature and atmosphere. Old age had somewhat dulled his excitement toward surprises, which, of course, came as no surprise to him.

“This is Galdin Quay, isn’t it? Why bring us here?” Ignis had known Gladio wanted to take him out of the city and had him pack a small travel bag, but he wouldn't have guessed they'd make it all the way out to the ocean.

“I thought it would be good to get out for a bit. Booked us a room to check out the renovations. Besides, back there you looked like you needed to get some fresh air.”

Ignis stepped away from the car, following a few paces behind Gladio as if tracing his steps. He no longer needed his cane; he hadn’t for a while. His senses had readjusted enough that he could walk somewhat freely if with a partner. If they wouldn’t walk in the way of something, then neither would he. It had become an exercise of wordless trust between them. Gladio would lead, and Ignis would follow. A delicate dance, with both in tune to the other. A dance they had been practicing for a long time, and yet in relative secrecy.

“Fresh air is much appreciated, thank you.” Ignis offered an uneasy smile, although he wasn’t sure Gladio noticed as they walked along the path to the hotel. Checking in was easy, and soon all of their things were set aside in a room with a waterfront porch - perfect for Ignis, even though he couldn’t necessarily enjoy the “sights” as the others. Perhaps the simple thought of an evening away from town, just the two of them, would help. As lovers they hardly had time alone in some months, and the tension often became almost tangible between them. This would certainly be good, if not for Ignis, for them both.

When they approached, Gladio noted that there were some new restaurants, surprised to find that the hotel had gathered enough funds to expand the property somewhat. Even though it was odd for the two to walk around the additional space, said additions seemed to draw in some curious newcomers. Except Ignis and Gladio, who soon made their way back to the hotel room to change into more suitable beach attire.

Ignis changed into a simple shirt and shorts - he wasn’t planning on swimming. Gladio, however, changed into his swimwear (after making a point to jokingly brush the dust off of it) and picked up some towels for them. Together, with Gladio carrying their towels, they walked down to the water’s edge. A chair was swiftly borrowed for Ignis and set up some distance away from the other beachgoers, facing the waves.

“Sure you don’t wanna join me?” Gladio asked, resting a hand on the back of Ignis’ chair. Ignis just nodded, offering that same smile with a hint of sadness. Emotion flickered briefly in the sightless eyes behind his protective glasses. As if catching on that Gladio’s eyes met his feeling that same spark, he looked away and instead gestured to the towels in his lap.

“Go ahead. I just want to enjoy the atmosphere for a bit. I’ll be sure to keep these dry for you.”

“Thanks, Iggy. You can call if you need me as always, no matter what.”

Before stepping away, Gladio hurriedly planted a kiss against Ignis’ forehead. As the sound of footsteps disappeared into the quiet rush of incoming waves, Ignis slowly let his hand wander up to touch the place where Gladio’s warm lips had just been. He wondered why Gladio trusted him so much, for a moment. As if things never changed, but so much had. And yet Gladio still held the same youth as he had before Altissia even though his voice seemed to echo of time. So many years had passed. Ignis found himself slightly jealous, his lingering fingers taking note of the wrinkles in his forehead as his expression contorted in worry, an outer reflection of his thoughts. Gladio had told him that his hair had grown out considerably, enough that he needed to tie it back; Ignis tried his hardest to picture. He'd even mused that he was going slightly gray, but Ignis only chuckled at the thought and offered up a sympathetic remark at Gladio's confession.

There were many nights his fingers carded through his lover’s hair and yet, the exact tone of delicate wood-brown still escaped his memories even as he tried his hardest to fight for it. So close, but so frustratingly far out of his grasp. How? Even those eyes, the eyes he’d missed looking into one last time… that amber that trapped every emotion and more within, the eyes he wished he could read tales in once again… his heart ached in reminiscence.

Perhaps it was the salt in the air, but Ignis found himself struggling to breathe as the minutes passed. This place held so many memories for them, and yet, they were here as if for any other day. It felt wrong, and yet, it was true - they really had needed to get away from all the chaos. Ignis’ hands gripped the towels tightly. A hesitant swallow did little to prevent the painful dryness threatening his throat. There was a growing chill; evening was likely on its way.

Ignis nearly jumped when Gladio gently called to him, startled out of his thoughts.

“Hey, you look pale… you must be cold; c’mon, let’s go back inside and get changed. Okay?”

A nod was about all he could offer, and they set back along the path to the hotel. Gladio’s arm rested protectively at Ignis’ side, guiding him past the towel wrapped around his shoulders. A soft apology whispered from Gladio on their walk back, but Ignis shook his head.

“We’re here to get away from the city, we might as well enjoy it. Let’s change, get some food, and have the rest of the evening to ourselves?” For Ignis, he hoped a change of clothes and a change of pace would soothe the discomfort in his heart.

After a quick shower, they sat out on the deck together with several plates set out on the nearby table. Instead of a meal they decided on something light - it had mostly been Ignis’ decision since in his own admittance, he hadn’t been hungry since they left the car earlier that day. There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach again. Even pleasantly warm tea left him feeling slightly nauseous.

“Ignis?”

It wasn’t usual for Gladio to ever use his full name. That was enough to make Ignis turn his head toward his love’s voice and offer a weak, wary smile.

“Yes?”

“You look upset. Is it… about earlier? When we went to the beach?”

“No, nothing of that sort, I’m just… reminiscing, I suppose.” Ignis sighed, a sound that carried out over the waves and mingled into the faint rush of the tide. “Reminiscing of you, of us… and I suppose this is silly of me, but, I miss being able to dress for you. I know you were rather fond of that striped shirt. It’s a shame it feels like all the others I own, or I’d have surprised you with wearing it more often.”

When Gladio’s hand touched his shoulder, Ignis just shrugged. He didn’t even know what shirt it was he was wearing now; he’d just pulled one from his bag when they went to change. It was one of the subtle things he missed, being able to catch Gladio’s expressions when he wore something nice, or just being able to take care of his physical appearance without help. He managed, but, he felt like he’d significantly lost the ability to look as pristine as he’d like.

“You try so hard, but I want you to know you don’t need to do anything to impress me at all. You’re beautiful, Ignis. Always have been.”

Ignis frowned, arms crossing as he found himself unsure of what to say to pinpoint his exact emotions. “I don’t feel very beautiful,” was all he could come up with.

“You are. I promise.”

“I’m growing old, Gladiolus. I have more wrinkles than scars at this point, surely.”

A laugh worked its way into Gladio’s next question: “What wrinkles?”

“You’re serious?” As if to spite the question, when Ignis raised an eyebrow he was sure that his lover could see exactly what he was referring to.

Gladio only moved his hand from Ignis’ shoulder to his hand, giving a quick kiss to Ignis’ slightly cold knuckles. “When have I ever lied to you? You know what they say about aging, it’s like wine… right?”

A nod and a shrug seemed to serve as enough response for Gladio to keep going.

“You’re stunning, Iggy, I’m serious.”

“You flatter me,” Ignis muttered, on the verge of discomfort as he wondered if he could find the strength to pull his hand out of that warm, welcoming touch.

“Yeah, I know,” Gladio muttered, equally as defiant, yet with cheer, as he added, “and I wanna keep going. Am I allowed?”

“Oh, alright.” An entertained smile slowly bloomed across Ignis features, briefly remained before vanishing as he waited to listen to whatever else Gladio would dream up.

“Your hair’s gotten longer, but it’s always so well maintained. I hardly noticed before, but, your hair looks like it’s been touched by moonlight, y’know? It’s silver and beautiful. I love it. I’ve just gone gray and boring. You make it look so handsome, I’m kinda jealous.”

“I’m surprised to hear you have even a single gray hair. You’ve never changed, in my mind.”

A silence fell between them, punctuated by the rolling waves once again. Ignis breathed in time with each one passing, hoping that they could ignore the gravity of the moment and return to their conversation. His words remained true despite his urge to take them back; he never knew past that day what any of them looked like. Any description would just… not be the same. His sight was gone. There was no bringing it back. But the price he paid was worth it and he knew deep within himself that even if given the chance to go back, he still would end up making the same choice. He’d do anything to save the ones he loved, even if it meant caving in to a little foolishness every now and then.

“Oh, well, now you’re flattering me, is it?” Gladio asked, voice muted but retaining a hint of humor.

“Mm. Perhaps.”

“Then maybe you wanna flatter me inside where it’s warmer?”

The two shared a laugh, and Gladio followed Ignis back inside, shutting the door behind them and pulling the curtains closed. Before either could quite register, they were embracing, a gentle touch at first that lent its spark to build a stronger fire as the moments passed.

Ignis was unaware of how much time passed, too lost in the sensation of Gladio’s lips against every inch of his skin, as if exploring him anew. His reciprocation came in the form of similar touches and kisses (sometimes turned into gentle nippings if Gladio became too distractingly handsy) and quiet moans of his lover’s name in encouragement, a sound that eventually dissolved into pleas for more. And when Ignis finally gathered enough courage to take over, he savored every beautiful noise drawn from Gladio's lips.

Their touches turned from cautious to heated, each fighting to grab hold of whatever they could and hold tight to it as if they’d drift far from the other if they let go. Ignis kept one hand against Gladio’s head at practically all times, his grip tightening any time the sensations proved too much for him to experience alone. In this moment they were one - and the charge in the air, electric between them, only intensified each breath, each thrust, each motion in time with the other.

And when they finally laid panting against each other, it was Ignis who spoke first. His hand, trembling still, trailed a path down Gladio’s chest, tracing years of scar and muscle.

“Gladio, may I ask you to do something for me?”

“Anything, beautiful.”

“Can you… take me outside for a moment? To the deck.”

Much shuffling and struggling and effort was made on both of their parts to actually find enough energy to stand, but after helping Ignis into a shirt to cover the various markings he could feel stinging against the soft fabric already, Gladio opened the door and let Ignis pick a chair to sit in.

Ignis raised his head, eyes partially open as he took a slow, deep breath. “I’d like you to describe the sky to me. The stars, the moon. I’d like to be able to picture it, just once, the way I remembered it. You always have had a way with words. Perhaps, now that we’re here together, the image will return to me.”

“Well,” Gladio began, “The sky is still dark, navy-black. There’s a full moon overhead, hanging low and bright, and it shines across the waves and almost makes them sparkle. The waves move slowly, and I’m sure they’re bringing all kinds of seashells with them. We can always check in the morning, right? Get some and call ‘em souvenirs.”

A hand found its way over Ignis’ mouth as he stifled a laugh, to allow Gladio to continue his description.

“There’s more stars out than I can even try to give you a number to define. They’re all flickering in the distance and yet their light is still so strong. Reminds me of us. Everything we’ve been through, everything we’ve fought for. Those stars in the distance are so bright because we made sure they have something to shine for. We’ve made things work, and we’ll keep doing our best. Our best is all we have left to do, now.”

Even though Ignis knew Gladio could see the tears welling up, he let Ignis turn to wipe them away and only after that did he lean in to kiss away the remnants, pulling him to his feet in one motion so he could hold his love tightly. Ignis’ hands found their way around Gladio’s waist and held despite the trembling, and they remained like that as the ocean sang around them, a quiet serenade.

**Author's Note:**

> This one hurt me in the feels to write (a lot) but it was worth it! I have to go all out for my fiance's birthday because he deserves it :D I had just enough time to get something together because this weekend we'll be extremely busy prepping for cons and cosplay things, but I hope I can get to write more soon!


End file.
